


You and I

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: In A Good Mood Drabbles (tumblr prompt fills) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Dorks in Love, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of, just a lil angst promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Tony invites Peter out to an amusement park for a date.orThe one where Tony realized just how much he likes Peter





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for inspo was You and I by Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> So....I have yet to actually see Spider-man Homecoming (i know, I know how tf am I writing fic for these two then?) and I was checking out some clips and it looks like there is a fight that takes place at Coney Island, so....yeah this happened before that if that's a thing or the bad thing never happened... okay I'm going to stop rambling now, you guys get the jist!
> 
> I’ve also never been to Coney Island or even New York for that matter, so I just kinda winged it based off research nvn; I apologize for any inconsistencies...
> 
> UPDATE: another one shot that will be the sequel to this is under way and almost ready to be posted!

> "You might be a bit confused. And you might be a little bit bruised. But baby how we spoon like no one else."
> 
> -Ingrid Michaelson

 

 

Coney Island had always been a special place for Tony Stark. When he was a kid, he came here with his parents, loaded up on sugar and rode everything at least twice. Now that he was older, he mostly came to walk around and clear his mind. He couldn’t decide if he actually liked the place or the heavy nostalgia that always crashed over him. Which lead him to question why he had asked Peter to meet him there for one of their “dates.” He’d never brought anyone with him before.

Tony meandered around, checking his watch every few minutes. He looked at his phone scrolling through his texts to and from Peter. He should know by now that Peter is never on time. Maybe he should get him a watch, he muses when he glances at his own again. His coffee was growing cold and he was about to toss it, when dirty converse gently scuffed the toe of his sneakers.

“Sorry I’m late,” Peter smiled small and crooked, tousling his auburn curls. “Again.”

“Its fine, I mean, its not like my time is valuable or anything.” Tony tried to sound as put out as possible, one eyebrow slightly cocked and hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth.  “Definitely don’t have important top secret projects I could be working on.”

Every time he saw Peter, he was taken aback by just how lovely the boy really was. The sun was setting behind them and the golden light set Peter’s curls alight, a little halo around his perfect head.

“Shut up, Tony.” Peter laughed, a slight blush high on his cheeks, and shoved at the other. His hand returned to his curls, twirling one at the back of his head as he spoke. “May wanted to drop me off, so it took a moment to talk her out of it.”

And there it was. A small fresh pang of guilt. It was little phrases like that that made Tony remember their age gap. When they were chatting about physics or working together in his lab, it was very easy to forget that Peter was high school age. But just a mention of Aunt May or Peter telling him he had to sneak around to come see him, and the distance between them spanned to a chasm.

“Tony?” Peter reached a small hand out and touched his arm.

“Yes, Underoos?” He shook himself from his thoughts; guilt and worry could wait a few more hours. Tony’s time with Peter was precious and too few and far between.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” His brows scrunched together as he looked down, slightly embarrassed.

“What should I call you then?” Tony smirked. “Spider boy? Spidey? Itsy-bitsy?”

Peter scrunched up his nose at the last one. “Itsy-Bitsy? That’s terrible!” He laughed but the candy apple red of his cheeks said otherwise. “Just Peter is fine.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s chin with forefinger and thumb and glanced around, making sure no one was paying them any mind, before he  leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cute little mouth. _Cute little mouth?_ When had he gotten so grossly sentimental? Peter’s eyes went wide in disbelief for just a moment, they’d never chanced a kiss in public before and Tony could sense the thrill of it in the shaky breath the other let out when he pulled back. He gave his chin an affectionate stroke before stepping back.

“So, Just Peter, what would you like to do first?”

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

***

“Did you have fun, buddy?” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair as he stepped off one of those rides that turns you upside down, backwards and every other direction in a small box. Tony took one look at it and said no thanks. He’d done enough wild free falling to last him a lifetime.

“Yeah,” Peter brushed his hand away, accepting the giant Hello Kitty Tony had won for him at the shooting gallery. He did look a little pale and flush, but sighed and buried his face in the plush for a minute.

“You alright?” He stopped the boy and turned him so they were facing each other. “Too much candy and centrifugal force?”

“No…its not that.” Peter mumbled into the plush, still casting his gaze off to the side.

If Tony didn’t know better, he’d say the kid was sulking, but Peter didn’t sulk or pout. Or well, they’d only known each other for a few months, maybe he just hadn’t seen him pout yet. Either way, he could tell that there was something Peter wanted to say, that much he did know; from the crease of his brow to the way he twiddled his fingers as they clutched the stuffed animal, he knew that look.

“What is it?”

“Its…its nothing…”

“No, come on, you have a thought, I’d like to hear it.” Tony encouraged, shoving his hands in his pockets while he waited for the boy to speak.

“Its just…sometimes…” He glanced up at Tony with those wide, impossibly sweet doe eyes and Tony was sinking. “…when you do stuff like that,” he pointed to his freshly mussed waves, “and call me ‘Underoos’…it makes me feel like you think I’m a kid…and that this is all a joke or something…” Peter bit his lip before hiding his face completely in Hello Kitty’s head.

For the first time in a long while, Tony Stark, alleged silver-tongued devil, was rendered speechless. Tony studied the ever shrinking form of the other before him. Did he really think Tony felt that way? He, ashamedly, almost felt angry for a moment; dating a fifteen year old was no joke for anyone, even Iron Man, and he was putting a lot on the line. He shifted his weight from foot to foot a moment, trying to find the words to say.

With such a long lull in the conversation, Peter peeked up at Tony. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything…I’ve ruined–”

“No.” Tony halted him with a raised hand. “No, its good you told me how you feel. That’s what makes these things work.” He raked a hand through his hair. Feelings had never been his thing. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I take us very seriously, but you have to understand, you _are_ a kid, Peter.” He tried to soften that last biting word as much as he could.

“And sometimes….” Tony raised his arms, gesturing around, like he could grab the right words right out of the air. “I don’t know, sometimes I forget. I want to treat you the way you want to be treated,” he chanced reaching out and caressing Peter’s cheek. “ But I also have this strong desire to treat you gently, keep you safe, keep you a kid as long as I can before this ugly world gets its hands on you.“

He left out that he was one of those ugly things and that he had already left a thumb sized bruise in the rip-peach that was Peter Parker, inevitably changing him when he threw him unprepared into the middle of the cross hairs of a war he knew nothing about. And now this? Pulling him into this, at best, morally ambiguous relationship? It was just another bruise on his soft skin.

“Lets move this so I can actually see you.” Tony offered a weak smile and reached for the toy. Peter clutched tight to the toy, trying not to let him have it, when Tony made to pull it away from his face. The boy was blushing from chest to forehead, small tears catching in his lashes and shining like rainbow pearls in the carnival lights. Tony’s breath caught at how truly lovely this miraculous creature was.

He stepped in closer pressing himself into Tony’s arms, a look of determination playing at his soft features. Peter’s voice was a barely audible whisper in the din of the park, and he was smiling up at Tony, despite the tears slipping down his cheeks, his face a swirl of colorful light and shadow. But the words were undeniable, unmistakable. “I love you.”

For the second time that night, Peter had managed to shock him momentarily speechless. He didn’t know what to do in the moment except wrap his arms around Peter and never, ever let him go. Damn whoever was watching, he didn’t care. He wound a greedy hand into that soft, too soft, auburn hair and held him close.

“I know. I know I’m a kid,” Peter swallowed thickly, voice starting to waver. He pulled back slightly and looked Tony in the eyes, holding onto the lapel of his leather jacket. “But, I want you to know that I take this, us, seriously. I know what you being with me means. And I know I’m being selfish, but…I can’t help it. I love you.”

He said it again.

Like it was as easy as breathing.

Tony wanted to quip something about him being a teenager or chock it all up to hormones, but instead he did the stupidest, most reckless thing he could’ve chosen to do.

“I love you too, Peter…”

Now he had said it back.

And the words didn’t carry the burdensome weight he thought they would, didn’t make him feel heavier, instead, it felt like he was lighter, finally floating up to the surface after living on the black bottom of the ocean floor and those words were like his first breath of fresh air.

Peter chuckled and hugged Tony fiercely, nearly knocking him over. Tony almost ruffled his hair again, but stopped himself, cupping the back of his head affectionately instead. They stayed that way for a moment, allowing themselves to linger together. Eventually they pulled apart, Peter stooping to pick Hello Kitty up from the ground where she had been forgotten earlier. Tony laid an easy arm across Peter’s shoulders as they walked in the direction of the food stalls.

They were half way there, when Peter stopped and pointed to a lone machine sitting out half hidden beside some stalls. He was already walking towards it as he asked “What’s that?”

It was tall and thin and bubblegum pink with little heart-shaped speakers. A small portrait of Jesus was illuminated at the top and an old-school keyboard sat in the middle. The silver tin-type said ‘Auto Wed’ in that sliding fifties font.

“I don’t know.” Tony arched an eyebrow at the odd machine and pulled five dollars out of his wallet. “Lets find out.”

As soon as the money slid inside, an off tune, electronic version of the wedding march played followed by the machine prompting them in a tinny, artificial voice.  [Please select you union. Press ‘1′ for straight. Press ‘2′ for gay. Press ‘3′ for lesbian. Press ‘4′ for best friends forever.]

They both looked at each other, Peter a little wide eyed and Tony slightly amused. When Peter made no move to select an option, Tony confidently pressed the large ‘2′ button, taking a little delight in how flushed Peter was.

[Please enter the groom’s name and then press ‘1′.]

Tony again took the lead and clunk-clunked his name on the old keypad.

[Please enter the groom’s name and press ‘1′.]

Peter stepped forward, starting to smile again, and typed in his name.

Once his name was entered, the mechanical voice started in. [Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day? Press ‘1′ for ‘I do’. Press ‘2′ to escape.]

Tony turned to look at Peter with a small smile of his own and took his small hand. “I do.” he said and pressed the ‘1′ button.

It prompted again [Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day? Press ‘1′ for ‘I do’. Press ‘2′ to escape.]

Peter ducked his head bashfully and pressed ‘1′.

With a whir and a clatter, two small capsules where dispensed into the metal tray on the front. [Please collect your rings below. You have exchanged these rings as a pledge of the vows taken today.]

They each took a capsule and popped it open. Inside were cheap metal bands, the kind that left your finger green if you wore them too long. Tony took Peter’s hand and slipped the ring on as nonchalantly as he could, unable to hide the dampness of his palms when Peter rested his hand in his.

Peter looked up through his bangs, biting his lip in a failing effort to contain a smile, as he took Tony’s hand and slipped the small band on his ring finger.

[Congratulations, you may now kiss.]

Peter stood on tip toe and kissed Tony, still holding his hand.

“I guess we’re married now.”  A smile was in Peter’s voice as he admired his wedding band.

“Looks like,” Tony rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets on instinct. “But lets keep this our little secret, yeah?” He winked, always having to play. He didn’t know how not to play. “I don’t think your Aunt likes me very much as it is.”

[Please take your certificate of union and thank you for choosing Auto Wed for your special occasion.] The machine finished. After a short pause it added [If you are happy with our service, please retain your receipt for a ten percent discount with Auto Divorce.]

Both of them laughed at that last bit. Well Peter snorted and hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Tony hadn’t seen his eyes shine with that much joy in a long time. The cheap silver band twinkled in the light as Peter covered his mouth and caught Tony’s attention. He thought about putting a real band on that finger one day. Something genuine. Something worthy of this magnificent being that Tony did not deserve in his life. He took the boy’s hand and kissed the ring, a silent promise that tasted like nickle.

“Come on, lets get some real food.” The brevity of the moment was lost, but not forgotten, as Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and directed them back to the food stalls. “I don’t think cotton candy and caramel apples count as dinner.”

“Hey, Tony?” Peter bumped him as the walked.

“Yeah?” Tony bumped him back.

Peter furrowed his brows in mock contemplation. “Does this mean I’m Mrs. Stark now or are you Mrs. Parker.”

“Oh, you are definitely Mrs. Stark now.” He yanked the boy in closer to him, throwing him a little off balance, a playful growl to his voice.

It really was as easy as breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes the Auto Wed machine is real and is in Marvin’s Marvelous which is just a short drive from my house! I tried to embed a link but idk if its working, but it was created by Concept Shed if you wanna check it out for yourself!


End file.
